Tony DeVito
|birth_place = Newburgh, New York |resides=Upstate New York |billed=Fordham Road, The Bronx |trainer=David Schultz |debut=1991 |retired= }} Tony DeVito (January 20, 1972) is an American professional wrestler, best known for working in Extreme Championship Wrestling and Ring of Honor. He has also worked for Manhattan Beer Distributors. Career World Wrestling Federation (1993–1995) DeVito worked as a jobber for the World Wrestling Federation from 1993 to 1995, losing to the likes of Mr. Perfect, Bam Bam Bigelow, Doink the Clown and Phantasio. Extreme Championship Wrestling (2000–2001) After leaving the WWF, DeVito joined Extreme Championship Wrestling as a part of a stable called "Da Baldies" with Angel, Vito "The Skull" Lograsso, P.N. News, Vic Grimes and Redd Dogg. The most notable feud for "Da Baldies" was against New Jack. After ECW declared bankruptcy in April 2001, DeVito began wrestling on the independent circuit, most prominently for Ring of Honor. Ring of Honor (2002–2005) On April 27, 2002, DeVito formed a tag team with his long time friend Loc known as "The Carnage Crew". The Carnage Crew was later expanded to include Masada, and then again to include Justin Credible. Credible left ROH in 2004, while Masada turned heel by betraying DeVito and Loc on May 22, 2004. DeVito and Loc feuded with Special K, then with Dan Maff and B.J. Whitmer. After Maff left ROH, they began feuding with Whitmer and his new partner, Jimmy Jacobs. The Carnage Crew defeated Whitmer and Jacobs for the ROH Tag Team Championship on July 9, 2005, but lost it back to Whitmer and Jacobs on July 23. World Wrestling Entertainment (2006) On June 20, DeVito appeared on ECW on Sci Fi as Macho Libre, a reference to Nacho Libre starring Jack Black. DeVito cut a promo imitating "Macho Man" Randy Savage and was then interrupted by The Sandman, who made quick work of the overweight luchadore to get the pinfall. On July 4, DeVito appeared again on ECW on Sci Fi as a fan imitating a preacher telling the other fans in attendance and at home that if you watched ECW, you were a sinner and are going to hell. After cutting the promo, he revealed he was in fact not a priest but just used the gimmick to get his word out. The Sandman came out and attacked him again, leading him to run away into the crowd. Defiant Pro Wrestling (2006–present) After his cameos on the ECW brand, DeVito joined Defiant Pro Wrestling and has praticipated in several number one contenders matches for the DPW Heavyweight Championship as well teaming with Slyck Wagner Brown in a losing effort for the DPW Tag Team Championship. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Bronx Bomb'' (Sitout side slam spinebuster) *'Signature moves' :*Dropkick :*Schoolboy :*Split–legged moonsault *'With HC Loc' :*'Finishing tag team moves' ::*''Carnage Driver'' (Spike piledriver) :*'Signature tag team moves' ::*''Carnage–Plex'' (Belly to back suplex by DeVito into a swinging neckbreaker by Loc) ::*Sitout crucifix powerbomb / Neckbreaker combination Championships and accomplishments *'Assault Championship Wrestling' :*ACW Great American Championship (1 time) *'Connecticut Championship Wrestling' :*CCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Eastern States Wrestling' :*ESW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'New Breed Wrestling' :*NBW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Big Guido :*NBW Television Championship (1 time) :*NBW United States Championship (1 time) *'Northeast Wrestling' :*NEW Television Championship (1 time) *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with HC Loc External links * Tony DeVito profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Assault Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Defiant Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Tri-State Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1972 births Category:1992 debuts Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:ROH World Tag Team Champions Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni